The Dagmath Years: Blu Long
by Sancia Chislaine
Summary: Draco Malfoy embarks on a new year at a new school and relishes in the fact that he won't have to put up with the Golden Trio. Of course as the saying goes, NO REST FOR THE WICKED...


**Title:** The Dagmath Years: Blu Long

**Author:** Angel Moon Princess

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy embarks on a new year at a new school and relishes in the fact that he won't have to put up with the Golden Trio. Trying desperately to forget what he left behind he faces the challenge of reuniting with his least favoritewitch who also happens to be his new house mate.

**Spoilers: **SS, CS, PoA, GoF, OoTP (Books 1-5)

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything affiliated with the Harry Potter series. Everything belongs to Miss J.K. Rowlings and the WB.

**Chapter One:**

Draco Malfoy stood solemnly in front of the new crowd that would soon become his peers and classmates. He looked around with a keen sense of awareness but to anyone that had taken an interest in him they would have only seen a young man looking around at his surroundings with a bored expression on his well defined features.

It was the beginning of his sixth year but whereas he had once attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was now standing in a line filled with a bunch of scared looking first years waiting to be sorted into his new house at his new school. Durmstrang.

FLASHBACK

"Now Draco, there is no reason for you to question my decision. It is my final word and whether you want to or not you will be attending Durmstrang when school reopens. You have no choice in the matter and I see it as being in your best interest."

She had sounded so much like his father. He assumed it was because she had spent the last twenty three years married to the wretched man and after all, maybe she had grown quite accustomed to his ways.

In that moment he realized that he would no longer be under his father's rule but under his mother's. He couldn't actually tell which one he preferred at the moment, since Lucius had wanted him to go to Durmstrang in the first place and Narcissa definitely wouldn't be joyous about using various curses on him to make him wither to her rule.

It was only two years, he thought, compared to the last sixteen years spent in fear of his father. Durmstrang was well known for its prestigious O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S achievements anyway. He would be content either way since it didn't really matter to him which school he attended.

Then it kicked in, as if it were never thought of before. Leaving Hogwarts behind would give him a chance to start over. No Potter, no Granger, no Weasley, no Golden Trio for that matter. No false loyalty to any Slytherin or even any Slytherin rules to follow like he had to before.

Durmstrang, the name itself seemed to scream as if it were telling him this was his chance to finally see things his way and not his father's. So what if his mother thought that she was putting her foot down. Let her believe what she wanted. He would benefit either way.

Lucius was tucked away nicely in Azkaban and as Draco saw it, his mother and he would both be allowed to continue their lives with or without his father dictating them.

END FLASHBACK

The first name was being called. He could see a scrawny little morsel timidly approaching a stool just like that at Hogwarts and a tattered old hat which to Draco's amusement was the same old rag that had only once before almost rested on his head.

Who would have thought that both wizarding schools would use the exact same article of wizard clothing to sort the many groups of magical students. Draco could tell anyone right there that he was definitely not such a person.

He wondered what the houses were like in his new environment and briefly thought that maybe they would live up to their names' expectation.

His eyes gazed around the Great Hall, which just like Hogwarts, accommodated four large house tables, one very long staff table and almost everything was decorated in various shades of red, yellow, green, blue and black. In all, his interest had been heightened as soon as he had entered.

He knew the names of the houses and since each house was named after powerful yet well respected dragons he doubted that he would be placed into a weak house since the thought alone seemed to be implausible.

FLASHBACK

"I'd rather be a Gryffindor father before I ever become a Hufflepuff," an almost miniature size of Malfoy senior stood in front of the fire throwing his hands around as if to prove that he were truly serious about what he was saying.

"That is enough Draco," Lucius replied harshly to his eleven year old son. "No child of mine will be a Gryffindor and I will not allow any Malfoy to have his name disgraced by being deemed a Hufflepuff. You'd better hope that bloody hat places you in Slytherin or you and I will pay a visit to the dungeons again," Lucius warned and smiled with pleasure as he recognized the fear that had glazed over Draco's eyes.

"Yes father, I will be a Slytherin."

END FLASHBACK

"Granger," the name seemed to echo through his mind and his head snapped up almost immediately to look at the boy that was walking confidently up to the stool with a devilish smirk on his lips.

For a split second Draco thought that maybe Hermione Granger would be the one walking to the stool to be sorted but as faith would have it, it was only a tiny boy. No harm could possibly come from him.

Draco brushed off the thought instantly but paid close attention to what happened when the boy took a seat. The hat was placed on his sleek hair and all at once started to fidget around as if searching for something.

"I see you a very much like your relative," the old hat sang, "A fair amount of ambition to. I believe that you will do well in Dagmath and do the blue dragon proud," it finished.

Dagmath, Draco mused again. The little devil was sorted into the rebellious blue dragon's house. How unfitting for someone who was probably related to Hermione. The bookworm probably wouldn't know how to be rebellious even if she tried.

Draco had already lost interest in the sorting after the little Granger had descended toward the table with blue and black banners hanging overhead so later it would come as a tidal wave of shock that he had missed the one thing that he had thought was not worth the assumption.

His mind had wandered off to thinking about what Hermione would think if she found out that he and her relative were in the same house and better yet, were friends. A mischievous grin flashed across his face for almost a millisecond but then as soon as it had appeared it was replaced by an aggressive scowl.

A whole different school probably hundreds of miles away from Hogwarts and he was still spending his time fantasizing about annoying Granger, Hermione, he thought, it was too confusing having to think of which Granger he meant.

"Draco Malfoy," a tall stoic woman called from the front of the line, "Step forward and sit on the stool," she commanded.

He wanted to say something rude enough to make it known that he was not one to be ordered around but he contemplated reacting since his mother would probably reprimand him for it and his odds of being sorted into the blue and black house would need all his concentration at the moment so he had no energy to waste on the foul woman.

With a confident stride he glided from his spot on the line to sit on the stool but in the process had turned slightly from the woman whom he had decided he already didn't like.

"Mister Malfoy, a pleasure that we meet again," the hat sang with a slight tinge of admiration. "This time I actually get to rest upon your head. Quite an honor I must say."

Well the stupid rag really was laying it on thick; Draco thought but never finished his chain of thought since he began to concentrate on the warm sensation he felt buzzing through his head.

"I would have assumed you would have wanted to be placed in Cremetia Mister Malfoy, the house of the vicious red dragon. It is after all the closest to your old house," the hat said questioningly. "It's quite a surprise to me that you would rather be a member of Dagmath. It truly is, but off course you will accomplish great things no matter what house you are put in. I see no harm in you being a blue dragon."

"Dagmath!" it shouted and Draco descended the stool and headed off to his new house.

The joys of annoying Gra- Hermione, he thought as he seated himself directly in front of the younger Granger.

He noticed that the young boy looked rather mischievous; if he did say so himself. A dark glint seemed to shine in his eyes as the candle light flickered while he stared at something in front of him. Draco hadn't noticed before but there was something rather familiar about the boy he just couldn't place his finger on it.

Draco rested his head in his hand and waited for the sorting to end. His mother had told him that the Durmstrang population was rather small compared to Hogwarts but from the mass of first years that still stood in line he assumed that that little tidbit of information was changing drastically this year.

FLASHBACK

"Draco, it is important that you do what you feel in your heart," Dumbledore said soothingly.

Draco was sitting in one of the rather large yet still cozy chairs in Dumbledore's office. He had been owled earlier and told to meet the Headmaster to further discuss his transfer. He had assumed however that Dumbledore would have questioned him a bit about why he was leaving but so far it seemed as though he already knew every which reason and had only called him in to offer his advice.

"I don't quite understand what you mean professor," Draco answered uncertainly.

"Young Malfoy," Dumbledore continued, "It may seem as though I am telling you nothing of relevance now but you must take heed to my words. You are no longer expected to follow in your father's footsteps. Not even your mother expects that of you," he added as an after thought. "You are like every Malfoy before you. A powerful wizard that can do anything you set your mind to. I warn you though; power is not the only thing you need in life."

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Draco asked curiously, "What are you trying to say?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes I see how this can all seem cryptic. Your mother said you were rather inquisitive."

"You spoke to my mother, sir?"

The Headmaster nodded, "That is part of the reason I have asked you to meet me here Mister Malfoy."

Draco stared at the elderly man who had moved from his desk to grab a handful of floo powder that he threw into the grand fireplace.

"Narcissa Malfoy!" he bellowed.

Almost instantly Draco's mother's head bobbed in the green fire, "Ah yes Professor Dumbledore. How are you today?" she asked kindly which was something Draco had never witnessed before.

His mother hated Dumbledore as much as his father did. Didn't she?

"Mother?"

"Why hello Draco," she smiled, "I see Albus has sent for you like I have asked."

A pair of well manicured fingers materialized in front of the fire and just as suddenly Narcissa Malfoy stood in person in front of her son.

"Nice to see you so soon Narcissa," Dumbledore smiled, "You look so much like your great aunt. How is she?"

Draco stood bewildered. What in the name of Merlin was going on? Narcissa was having pleasant small talk with Dumbledore?

"Mother may I ask why you are here," Draco drawled trying to hide whatever emotions that had been clearly visible.

"So much like your father," Narcissa smiled sadly, "I never meant to hide so much from you Draco but I saw it in your best interest to protect you from all the evil that surrounded you."

"What are you saying?" he had asked.

"I am a spy Draco. My loyalties have never and will never lie with the Dark Lord."

END FLASHBACK

Yet again Draco was wrenched back to reality by a voice from the front of the hall. Durmstrang's Headmistress stood at a golden podium giving what Draco assumed was the start of term speech.

"The older students may realize that this year there is quiet a larger number of first years and transfers than we would usually have. This is because the Ministry of Magic saw it fit that we housed a greater selection of students." She looked venomously over at the Dagmath table.

"Please be helpful to the younger ones and assist them with whatever they may need," she continued saccharinely. "Well I won't keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy your meal."

Well at least he caught the end of the speech, Draco thought.

The food appeared just as it did at Hogwarts on the tables; fresh rolls, rice, pies, vegetables, steak, chicken, beans, hams, and every type of dessert imaginable. Draco lowered his gaze from the direction of the staff table and started to pile food unto his plate. He noticed however that this was his perfect opportunity to acquaint himself with young Granger.

"Granger," he called looking at the brown haired boy who narrowed his eyes in acknowledgement but to Draco's surprise a female answered to his right.

He instantly turned his whole body to the right almost falling off the bench, "Granger?" he asked in astonishment.

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is not finished here. There is another part written in Hermione's point of view which will be posted by Miz Thang. After you have finished reading her continuation, look out for a joint story by the both of us under the pen name BLOND FETISH. It will also be titled THE DAGMATH YEARS...

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
